Once A Ranger, Always A Ranger
by RickxDynamo
Summary: Set Shortly after Chase Into Space II. I did NOT steal this story... I replaced it here on this name off my other name Draco Malfoy5. ... Justin meets up with a few new people, finally leading to a New Destiny.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Power Rangers Turbo DO NOT belong to me. Oh, how i wish they did. The concept is mine and is based on Chase into Space Pt.II.

**Once A Ranger, Always A Ranger**  
By: Orange Eclipse Ranger

* * *

Justin sighed as he watched his friends race into the sky. He couldn't fathom who/what they could run in to on their rescue mission to save their mentor, Zordon. Any other time he would have tagged along but how could he pass up the chance to spend some normal, quality time with his father for once; after all, he had spent nearly half his life in Angel Haven Children's Center

He had started heading back to the rear entrance of the NASADA building once he had seen the flailing tail of the rocket zoom out of sight into who knows what. As he walked through the doors, The Commander asked if everything went as planned. Justin hesitated for a moment before answering and, as honestly as he could, replied with a simple…

"I hope so, sir."

The commanded merely nodded and let him pass; clearly seeing how distraught he looked.

Justin, although now walking rapidly through the front lot, got the nagging feeling that they were going to be ok; somehow he knew they were soon to be in good hands. That alone gave him enough will power to go on. This was the first time, in a while, he truly felt peace come from within.

After walking the 20 some minutes from the NASADA Space Station, Justin finally Reached his house. As he opened the front door he instantly smelled the aroma of Spaghetti sauce lingering in the humid air. As he stalked toward the kitchen, he saw his father with an apron saying ' Worlds Best Cook' embroidered on the front. Justin merely laughed and walked out of the kitchen.

He sat quietly on the leather sofa and began reading the local paper before, finally, placing it on the glass coffee table and turning on the television. Usually, there wasn't anything surprising on this time of night until, at last, he stumbled upon a channel which would bring great shock to what used to be his peaceful mind.

* * *

Authors Note: I will be re-writing some of the other chapters as well but let's take this in stride for now. 


	2. A Good Feeling

Once A Ranger, Always a Ranger  
  
Chapter One  
  
Justin's face contorted a stoic expression upon it, He couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the 19" TV screen was a snapshot of the rangers lifting off towards space. As Justin once again sighed and wondered how they would have gotten that photo when no one was around at that time.  
  
" Unless--" He started " Unless the commander decided to show the others going on a rescue mission?" He thought. That sounded like a legitimate answer to him.  
  
Justin still sat, telling himself that he knew there was a good explanation for this. That alone told him not to bother with it. Justin continued to surf the television; but there was nothing else interesting on at that moment.  
  
Doug, Justin's dad came out of the kitchen with a red stain on his apron. He spilt the sauce on it.  
  
" Dinner will be finished in a few." He told him.Then he let a worried look play across his face." Justin, don't get upset; but I have to be at the office after dinner tonight." Doug told Justin sorrowfully.  
  
" But Da-" He couldn't finish  
  
" I know son, but Mr. Alabaster wants me to come in and go over some ideas with him. This is really important." Doug tried to explain.  
  
Justin looks at his dad sighing. " Ok, I guess, have fun at your little business meeting thing." Justin retorted, running out of the room.  
  
' Justin wait, I'm sorry." Doug looked down as he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Justin sat on his bed with his knees against his chest. He couldn't believe that his father would just run out on him like that.  
  
" I thought he wanted to spend more time with me?" He thought to himself.  
  
He continued to sit there and look out the window. He saw familiar houses, especially ones that he fought those piranhatron in front when he was the 'little big man'. Soon he knew he would have to leave this place for good. When his dad leaves Angel Grove for the job in another tri-city area.  
  
Justin's train of though was interrupted when his father yelled from down stairs.  
  
" Hey Justin, Dinners ready " he bellowed.  
  
Justin walked down stairs and into the kitchen where the dinner table sat next to the wall. Neither his father or himself spoke the whole time. Justin wished they would just get things over with and move, so he wont have to look outside and remember all the times he had here in Angel Grove.  
  
Oh what was he thinking,of course he would remember,this was his home,his safe haven. When he left it he knew he would be bombarded by memories.  
  
Doug got up enough courage to talk to Justin  
  
" So, how did it go with your friends today? You seemed to rush out awfully quick." Doug asked.  
  
" They wanted me to come with them to say good-bye before they left." He explained.  
  
" Where are they going?" He asked again  
  
" They just went on a little vacation." Justin Replied with a grin on his face.  
  
" Oh, Justin, I called Mr. Alabaster. I cancelled. So we can get ready to pack tonight. We're leaving in the morning.  
  
Justin looked hurt, but glad he may get to spend more time with is dad to bond this way. He finished the supper and helped his dad with dishes.They started packing. It felt good to Justin to be able to bond with his father like this. It was a good Feeling.  
  
Chapter II: Moving Day is coming soon. R/R Pease! 


	3. Moving Day

Moving Day  
  
By: Orange Eclipse Ranger  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Justin Loaded the last of the Suitcases in the back of the U-haul. He turned around to go back inside when he saw something that he thought looked alot like Mountain Blaster. As he saw it was just a blue Chevy Tahoe, he went back inside.  
  
Doug was inspecting the house for things that might be left behind. As he saw that the coast was clear, he redirected Justin towards the truck that would be hauling the U-haul.  
  
" I guess this is it Justin. Just you and me on an open highway." Doug said to his son.  
  
" Yea, I guess so. Man I'm gonna miss this place." He told his father.  
  
" Yea, I know you will; but I'm sure you are gonna like it where we are going. I mean, Pine Grove isn't all that bad." He tried to comfort Justin.  
  
" Okay. Lets just get going before i decide to stay." Justin joked. Doug looked at his son. " Just kidding dad."  
  
They hopped in the car and pulled out the driveway of what use to be and always will be a house of memories. Justin looked back at the house as they drove down the street.  
  
" Why do i have a feeling that i will be back here?" He asked himself.  
  
*****  
  
Doug and Justin Arrive in Pine grove. Pulling into a two story brick building, with a sign in the yard reading 'Sold' in bold letters.  
  
" So this is the house that you picked out for us huh?" Justin asked.  
  
" Yea, what do you think? You like it?" He asked Nervously  
  
" Sure, bigger than the last house we had." Justin answered, trying not to hurt his fathers feelings.  
  
They went inside to inspect what they were going to be living in. Justin headed upstairs to choose which room he wanted to make his. He chose the room in the very back. It was the biggest of the two.  
  
Doug, was to busy looking at what would be his new office. It was located downstairs next to the living room closet.  
  
" Dad, I got this room in the very back!" Justin yelled from upstairs.  
  
" OK, I got the other one then. Come down here a minute." He ordered.  
  
" Yea, ok I'm on my way." Justin replied.  
  
Justin found his dad in the room that would soon be his office. He walked in to a red carpeted room and walked over to his father. He saw that he was pointing to a spot on the wall.  
  
" I was thinking there. To put the picture of your mother. WHat do you think?" Doug asked.  
  
" Why put her on the wall when you can put her on your desk; but if you want to put it on the go ahead. Put it there though." Justin answered pointing to a spot diagonally from where his desk would be sitting. " That way you can see her when you turn your head" He added.  
  
Doug did nothing but nod his head and started to walk through the living room. He ended up walking out the back door. Deciding where he would put his grill. Although he seldom used it.   
  
*****  
  
A Few hours had passed and they have gotten almost everything unpacked and put into their respected places. All they lacked now was getting Justin's bed set up and the computer stand in his room.  
  
As they finished, Doug decided that it would be a great idea for he and his son go out and get a little dinner. Justin agreed and they left heading for A Restaurant they saw down the road.  
  
As they reached the restaurant which was called The Superstar Cafe` Justin noticed something. It was alot like The Juice bar. But a total different design.  
  
" Hey dad, this must be where all the kids come and hang out." He told his father.  
  
" I guess so. " His father replied.  
  
" I guess this place isn't going to be so bad after all" Justin Said to himself.  
  
A/N: This concludes Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. After I Get back from my Vacation. Please read and review. 


	4. New People, New Beginnings

DISCLAIMER: A few changes have been made.. I couldn't find my Original for this to change it so I will tell you now. Instead of Shady Pine's i have changed it to what it was originally suppose to have been. Boston. Characters and places DO NOT belong to me, they belong to Saban/Disney/BVE. Characters  
  
New People New Beginnings  
  
By: Rickey-52786  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I guess you could say that Boston was a crowded city or a small town; but i think it lies in the person who is experiencing it to decide. In Justin's case it was just a place where new adventure and friends come across very easily.  
  
Today was a new day for him. It was time for him to enroll to the local school. Justin and his father stared at the enormous stucco covered school as they ascended up the inclining stairs. Compared to Angel Grove High this was a castle in the USA.  
  
About 5 minutes passed before they finally got to the main office. Two other kids were waiting inline to return their enrollment papers when the Dean came out. They handed them to her and walked out the door with a rush.  
  
" Hi, I'm Dean Compton. May I Help you? " The dean asked.  
  
" Uh, yes, I would like to enroll my son " Doug said  
  
" Ah, the third one this week." Dean Compton replied " Take these papers and have a seat. I will be back out in a few minutes to collect them. Then we can get your son setup with his schedule." She finished  
  
Doug took his son over to the cushioned chairs across from the desk. They sat down and filled the enrollment papers out.  
  
" So, Name.." Doug started trying to be funny.  
  
" DAD! Just do it already" Justin said  
  
" Ok..ok." he smirked  
  
He finished the papers and gave them to the Dean. He was handed his Schedule and walked out the door.  
  
" You want me to walk you to your first class?" his father asked  
  
" NO! I'm not a baby anymore dad." he said anxiously.  
  
" Ok. Love you. Ill pick you up after school " he said leaving.  
  
*****  
  
Justin looked at his schedule and noticed he was ten minutes late for Geometry; but he knew it wouldn't matter since he just enrolled.  
  
He made his way down the corridor to his left and up two flights of stairs. When he got to the top he noticed a tarnished brown door. He saw geometry on the side wall. He hesitated a bit and the decided to walk in.  
  
" Who might you be young man? " The teacher asked.  
  
" Justin... Justin Stewart." He answered.  
  
" Welcome Justin. I'm Mr. Jacobs, you may have a seat in the back next to the other two new students." Mr. Jacobs ordered  
  
Justin did as he was told. The desk he sat in was more comfortable then the ones he last sat in back in Angel Grove.  
  
" Hi, I'm Jordan Davis. I just moved here from Louisville, KY." Jordan introduced himself.  
  
" I'm Sarah Stanton. I also just moved here from Louisville, KY."  
  
" I'm Justin Stewart, I moved here from Angel Grove, CA. Why did you move here?" He asked politely.  
  
" Well, I sort of had to where I live with Jordan's mom and dad. Dale, his dad, just got promoted to head chairman of Steinbeck Publishing Company. So we had to move here." She answered.  
  
" Oh. I don't mean to be rude, but why do you live with Jordan? " He asked  
  
" Well, my mother died last year when she had a heart attack. Jordan and his family agreed to take me in. " She shared sadly.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He apologized  
  
" It's ok, I didn't expect you to know " Sarah filled in.  
  
The three of them seemed to be getting along very well. They hung out after classes and ate lunch together; but something happened that Justin longed for. To be asked to hang out by someone his own age.  
  
" Sure, I'll ask my dad. He should be getting here any minute now.  
  
Justin's words were right on cue with the arrival of Doug Stewart. He ran up to the Apollo and asked if he could hang with his new friends.  
  
" Of.. course. Just be careful don't want you to end up like you did last time. " He warned  
  
" Sure thing dad. " he said  
  
*****  
  
Jordan, Sarah and Justin walked around downtown Boston in search of some cool hang outs. Justin recommended the cafe.  
  
The gang walked in and found a seat in the center. It wasn't long before a pretty young blonde girl around Justin's age walked over to take their order.  
  
" Hey, I'm Melissa. What would you like this afternoon. " she asked.  
  
" Aren't you a little young to be our waitress? No offence " Jordan asked.  
  
" My aunt owns this place. I needed an extra curricular activity so I chose this. " Melissa Answered. " You guys are my last table before I get off. " She continued  
  
" Well, after you get off, why don't you come over and join us; but until then; does a burger and fries sound ok with you guys?" Sarah asked  
  
" Yea, just no mayo on mine. " Justin added.  
  
" Yea, same for me also. " Jordan also added.  
  
" Sure thing guys, I'll be back in a few " She said walking away.  
  
The food was brought to them along with some food for Melissa. She sat on the left of Justin. A moment of silence took them over until Sarah finally decided to break the ice.  
  
" So.... Is Boston usually this crowded? I mean Back in Kentucky the streets were almost deserted I would say. That is unless there was a festival going on. " She asked.  
  
" Yes, It's pretty crowded. Especially during the afternoon hours; but we, I mean the people try to keep the city calm and dense ever since these things started happening..." She said noticing that she let something slip.  
  
" Ugh, what started happening? " Justin asked.  
  
" Like, lasers or what ever are shot out of the sky you know? And people mysteriously getting injured. And these ugly looking creatures that come out every once and a while. " She explained.  
  
Justin gasped as he heard the news. He couldn't help but think that this had something to do with another kind of evil power. " It couldn't be Divatox, cause she was turned good by the energy from Zordons plasma tube. " he thought to himself.  
  
" That's awful. " Jordan said  
  
A guy around Jordans age walked towards them.  
  
" Yea, it is awful and that is why i have come for you. " The guy said  
  
" What do you mean and who are you? " Melissa asked.  
  
" I'm Kyle and I will explain the rest on the way. You just have to trust me. I over heard you talking about it and then I saw the guy in the blue; JustinI think his name is have a worrying expression upon his face as if he knows what kind of thing is going on; as if he has experienced this kind of thing before. " Kyle explained.  
  
" Well I.... " Justin started to say.  
  
" Just come with me. You have a huge task and your Destiny and Earths future lies in your, I mean our hands. " He tried to tell them as calm as he could.  
  
They agreed and left.  
  
*****  
  
It wasn't long until they were standing inside a dimly lit room. Something that looked similar to the Power Chamber; but only without the Energy tubes and Zordons and Dimitrias' plasma tube  
  
Approximately 4 minutes had passed before a tall, thing man walked through the clearing towards the left. He appeared to be around his mid hundreds? They didn't know.  
  
" I would like you to meet the person in control here. This is Cameron. He was the one who summoned me to find four other rangers to take part in saving the earth. " Kyle explained  
  
" You see, Lord Malfor has entered our planet. And ever since January he has been pulling off attacks against innocent people. We need your help, and along side of Kyle's abilities you would be come invincible. You would become Power Rangers Lighting Force.  
  
The four of them were stunned by this offer. Justin was on the other hand overwhelmed to have the chance to save the innocent once more.  
  
" ALRIGHT!! " Justin stormed out.  
  
" I guess if he can do it, I can do it " Melissa said  
  
Jordan and Sarah spoke together. " Count us in too! "   
  
" Alright it's settled then. " Cameron said.  
  
" Welcome the four new rangers to the team! " Kyle said.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked it, I try my best to put something out that would catch your attention. If you have any problems send them to my E-MAIL not in the reviews. I like to keep my reviews on thanks, and helpful hints.  
  
Piper03fan@aol.com or arjay1986@aol.com 


End file.
